


无题

by 心若陌尘 (zhanbaiba)



Category: Original Work
Genre: 展白吧大逃猜, 换梗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhanbaiba/pseuds/%E5%BF%83%E8%8B%A5%E9%99%8C%E5%B0%98
Summary: 百度展白吧2016换梗大逃猜活动作品





	无题

**Author's Note:**

> 原题：  
> 失去他的空荡荡屋子，喝了一杯酒，产生了幻觉

他走了，一个星期了吧。是我赶走的他，准确来说，我不确定和他的未来，不确定啊，不如放他走啊。好像自从他走了以后，和他居住的房间都变得冷冰冰没有丝毫人气，昔日和他打闹的场景也已经不复存在，就连床上也没有了温度，没有了属于他的气息。如果没有偷偷地留下一张合照，就仿佛他不曾出现在我的世界里。  
和他青梅竹马，慢慢由友情转为了爱情，如今一起度过了二十多年，分不清爱情多一点还是早已习惯的依赖感多一点，这也让我产生了疑惑。便作死地在那天提出了我们要不要先分开一段时间？抽着烟手有点抖眼睛却不敢看他，那一刻我感觉到了空气瞬间凝住，却鬼使神差贪恋个人的自由没有收回，偷偷瞄了一眼僵住的他的背影，由于背对着我并没有看到表情，其实我是有点后悔的，但是还是想听他的回答。1秒2秒等待的滋味很不好受，就当我放弃想说我开玩笑的时候，他转过了身子，嘴角勉强地笑了一下，好啊，我没问题的。我心虚，像做了错事般地低下了头。第二天，他就消失了，连最后的招呼也没有打。就这样离开了我的世界。  
我们相爱了好多年，第一次这样分开。第一次睡醒的时候旁边空空的，也没有了每天叽叽喳喳吵我睡觉的声音，很平常的饭也不好吃了，环顾四周并没有什么不对的地方，可我却一眼看出哪里发生了变化。我才发现其实我并不能离开他。面子让我放不下去找他，可是又好想他。习惯真是可怕。指尖轻触照片中他的脸庞，发现照片中的我笑得格外灿烂，他也是打开一瓶红酒，一杯接一杯，只有喝醉才能见到他吧……脑子里出现了一幕幕我和他，一起逃课，一起上下学，一起看电影，一起吃饭睡觉打豆豆……历历在目，越发清晰。我哭了，原来，我和他早已经分不开，只是我知道得太晚了。脑子开始晕晕乎乎，扶住头想让自己清醒一点，可是并没有什么卵用。不争气地躺在了沙发上。也许是醉了，醉得太厉害？我竟然看到了他，果然是醉了，看到他回来了。无奈的眼神，他纤细的手抚向了我的脸庞，还帮我擦了擦眼泪，是梦吧，出现了幻觉，太想他了吧。如果这样能看到他，也蛮不错的。  
头疼，宿醉的结果，想起了昨夜他回来了，果然是梦啊。正要起来的时候，一侧头，发现了坐着的他，双手合十，低头沉思着什么，昨天不是梦，我静静地看着，也许感受到了强烈的视线，他看了过来，四目相对，发觉他瘦了，我没有说话，不是不想说，愣住了。就那样静静地看着他，一秒都不想错过，这几天他过得也不好吧，瘦了好多。他似乎有点不好意思，挠挠头，像做了重大决定，定睛看了我许久，不管你怎么想，我是做不到离开你，难得直白一次，他脸红了，我，眼带笑意地说我也是。


End file.
